


Mordin's Shells

by toluene



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Dream Sequence, Friendship, Gen, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 01:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toluene/pseuds/toluene
Summary: After the events leading to Mordin’s sacrifice on Tuchanka, Shepard gets a chance to meet Mordin once again before the final Reaper battle.





	Mordin's Shells

There were few features to define the planet’s horizon: smooth hills and low-growing vegetation were all Shepard noticed apart from the vast ocean that encompassed the rest of her view. A thin planetary ring cut through the sky above her, perhaps leftover from an ancient meteor impact, and faint clouds dotted in the distance. There was no sign of moving lifeforms on the ground or in the air that she could see, and it appeared that world was entirely vacant.

Despite the absence of any sun in the sky, Shepard found it easy to see everything around her—though it was brighter in the direction of the ocean, hinting at where the sun, or suns, might soon rise. As she walked toward the water, her mind surprisingly devoid of all worries and fears, she saw a figure walking along the shoreline some distance ahead of her, and realized she was not entirely alone on the planet. The figure’s pace was slow, stopping every now and then to crouch down by the water, before straightening up and continuing along the shore, their back towards her.

It didn't take long for Shepard to catch up to the figure, and as Shepard got closer, she realized who it was.

“Mordin?”

Mordin turned, then brightened when he saw her, waving an arm in her direction. “Shepard!” He greeted loudly, his voice competing with the noise of a crashing wave. “Didn't expect to see you here.”

In another moment Shepard was in front of him, and she saw that Mordin looked just the same as he always had. She smiled, letting out a surprised laugh, and shook her head in disbelief.

“How is this possible? On Tuchanka, you...”

“Yes. Died for better cause, I hope. How are Eve and other krogan?”

“They're doing well. We still have the Reapers to worry about, but I plan to make sure that the krogan have a future. That we all do.”

When Shepard saw the relief in Mordin's features, she smiled again, and added, “Wrex is even considering naming his firstborn after you.”

“Really?” Mordin blinked his eyes in puzzlement, but did not look displeased. “Would not have expected that of him.”

“It was Eve's idea.”

“Ah, less surprising,” he answered, smiling. “Good choice.”

Shepard glanced at what Mordin held in his hand, and realized belatedly what he was probably doing here. 

“Decided to run some tests on those seashells, after all?” she asked, unable to hide a small grin.

Mordin looked down at his hand, as if he was only now aware of what he was holding.

“Ah... yes. Currently examining shell resonance frequencies. Hold shell to ear, hear amplified sound from body and surrounding area. Same principle as with empty glass or instrument. But resonance varies slightly with every shape. Complex interiors. Each shell different.” He turned the shell in his hand, but did not lift it. “Looking for shells that amplify frequencies pleasing to salarian ear.” His mouth curved upward. “Going well so far.”

Shepard smiled throughout his explanation, amused by his overly technical response for an activity that didn't seem all that scientific by the looks of it. “Glad to hear it, Mordin.”

Another wave hit the shore.

“Shepard,” Mordin spoke up again once it had receded, eyes blinking with more seriousness. “Collecting seashells here is nice, but must be... other reason to imagine me.”

“What do you mean?”

“Reapers are formidable enemy, and chance of defeat appears slim. But not unstoppable. Claim better knowledge, better strength, immortality—but all _lies_. Have beginning, will have end. You can end them, Shepard.”

“I'm just one person, Mordin,” Shepard responded, discouraged by her knowledge of what had happened so far, and what the future was already starting to look like. “But you're right, I don't think they're as powerful as they claim to be. I wouldn't be fighting them, otherwise.”

“Think you would still fight them, otherwise.”

Shepard smiled at Mordin's remark, though it was hard to stay lighthearted about anything concerning the Reapers. “Yeah, I guess I would.” She thought about Tali and the geth, the krogan and turians, Thessia, Earth, and all those who had been taken by the Reapers and would never be the same again. She thought of Javik, who had already lost all his people to the same enemy before them, finding himself among strangers now, yet continuing to fight alongside them anyway. She thought how so many in the Milky Way were fighting together now, discarding old sentiments about each other, and coming to understand themselves better because of it.

“Everyone has prepared as much as they can. We're as ready as we'll ever be,” she said, then something in her determination faltered, and she let slip the worry that had been building up inside her for a while now. “I'm just not sure it'll be enough this time, Mordin.”

Mordin drew his mouth into a serious line, and for a moment doubt touched his own features, before he appeared to push whatever grim thoughts he had away and straighten his posture.

“Don't let fears get in way from doing what is best. Losses inevitable, but you will make right choice. Always do.”

“I hope so, Mordin,” Shepard answered with a sad smile. “I just wish you could fight with us one last time.”

“Wish so, too. But... happy here in memories. Lived long life for salarian. Accomplished what was needed. Did more than that.” There was a sudden tiredness in Mordin's expression, and his age became suddenly very apparent to Shepard. Mordin had always been so full of energy when he was alive that it had been easy to forget how much shorter his lifespan was compared to her own, and how close he’d been to the end of his. “Sometimes death is good thing,” he finished, mouth turning upwards in a bittersweet smile.

The pain Shepard had felt at Mordin’s death on Tuchanka hit her suddenly again, raw. Her throat tightened, and even though Mordin was standing right in front of her, she felt his loss more acutely than ever.

“I miss you, Mordin.”

Mordin watched her silently for a moment, then took a step forward, lifting up one of his arms and motioning Shepard to hold out her own. When she did, she felt his hand clasp over hers and press the shell he had been holding down into her palm. His hand remained there reassuringly a few moments longer, then slipped away.

Shepard looked down at the shell, its shape and pattern similar to some of Earth’s shells. It was heavier than she had expected, and felt grounding. It was strange, but she did not even have to bring it to her ear to know what it sounded like, and be calmed by it. She turned it around in her hand a few times, then looked up.

“For good luck?”

Mordin smiled again. “For everything.” He stepped back. “Happy we met, Shepard. And honored to be remembered by you. Please come by some other time, if you can.”

She tightened her grip on the shell. “I will. When all this is over, I'll come back here and tell you how we won.”

Mordin nodded. “Will look forward to it.”

* * *

  
When Shepard opened her eyes, she felt a peace she had not felt in a long while. Those dreams she'd been having about that boy in the forest and those shadowy figures had faded into the distance, and all her troubles had seemed to fade with them, though she never entirely forgot them.

Shepard felt renewed, and when she left her cabin that morning the others noticed it as well. Even EDI made a curious comment to her about her stress levels being reduced. Shepard had had no response other than to say that she had talked to an old friend, and he had given her some good advice.

Shepard hoped she could keep this new strength with her for a while, whatever it was. She would need it in the fight to come. Even more than she probably knew.


End file.
